


痕·中

by orphan_account



Series: 《痕》 [2]
Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强, 王毅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情* Gay essay* 本系列有生子* Patriot发誓要为中华民族伟大复兴而紧跟CCP的步伐【眼神真诚.GIF】
Relationships: 平&强, 毅&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Series: 《痕》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	痕·中

**Author's Note:**

> 习秦轩=习近平  
> 李皖之=李克强  
> 王翼=王毅/王部长

第二天，习秦轩突然召集政治高层临时秘密会议，探讨现在国内外形势以及相应的对策。  
习秦轩看着几个人陆续进入但是唯独缺少李皖之的时候眉头微皱，问身旁的秘书：“现在什么时候了？”  
“报告主席，九点了。”  
习秦轩无奈地看着那个空位子，小声对秘书说：“总理呢？难道你们没给他通知到？”  
秘书颇为尴尬，“报告主席，我们给他打了电话他没接，我们怕总理出事，便立马通知了国安，国安现在应该在寻找总理。”  
习秦轩听完后点头示意，“那就先这样，先开会好了，不能耽误。”  
“好的主席。”秘书点头，随即走出会议室关上门，转身掏出手机给国安打去，得知总理在丽思卡尔顿酒店，便急忙开车去接总理，却没想到敲了半天没人开的门最后找酒店内部人员开了后，映入眼帘的是李皖之没有知觉的昏倒在地，下身和腰肢处的衣服渗透出浓浓的血还不时的滴在地上，秘书没有片刻犹豫便抱起总理以最快的速度开车抵达第三医院。  
李皖之在被医生送进抢救室后，秘书则在那门外掏出手机想打给主席，却发现手机不应景的没电关机了，无奈之下只好立马开车回到中南海的会议室当面通知主席。  
由于时间匆忙事情紧急，秘书在抱起总理的时候也被蹭了一身的血，脸上也有几道血痕，他就这样浑身是血的匆匆闯入正在开会的会议室。  
被秘书的突然闯入和他身上带着血的一系列疑问和惊讶使得习秦轩和其他五位常委一愣紧紧的盯着他。  
秘书显然被盯的不自在，有点局促的站在原地，但又不知道怎么开口。  
习秦轩首先打破了这沉默的几秒钟，一脸疑惑看着秘书，“你这是怎么了？”  
秘书看着主席来回盯着他的脸和上半身看，就下意识的摸了摸脸低头看了下身体，发现是血，条件反射的说：“哦，这血是总理的。”说完就意识到自己好像说错话了，便内心慌乱一动不动的站着。  
“你说什么？谁的？”其余五位常委一口震惊的发问，满脸写着不可思议。  
“总…总…总理的。”秘书连忙咽了几口口水，支支吾吾，小心谨慎的回答。  
习秦轩一脸难以置信的神情看着秘书，又看了看周围人的举动也是如此，便忍不住问道：“现在人在哪？”  
“医院的抢救室啊。”说完后秘书发现自己又说错话了。  
习秦轩听到人在抢救室后直接站了起来，其他人也随着站了起来，每个人的眼神里都有着惊恐和担忧，都以为是总理遇袭，他们甚至在心里已经做好了做坏的打算。  
“好！你现在就带我们过去！” 习秦轩眼神里全是担忧但语气却不乏稳重。  
“别！！”秘书下意识的大喊一声，突然意识到不对又立刻恢复到常态，尬笑的看着面前的一众六常委们，“那个…那个…我的意思是…其实不用这么多人去的…”  
习秦轩站住脚步看着其余人，他们立马给他让出道路，“先散会。”走进秘书身边，“你带我去，明白了吗？”  
“是！主席！”秘书随后打开后座的车门让习秦轩坐进去关好车门后，自己坐在前排，车向第三医院方向疾驰而去。  
习秦轩坐在车内紧张的看着窗外，脑门上已经有了汗水，闭上眼睛却出现的全是李皖之的身影，睁开眼却又无法停止思考。

李皖之感觉眼前有一团巨大的亮光源，忽远忽近，想要睁开眼看清楚却不能，肚子痛到不行，周边有嘈杂的人声，还有金属碰撞的声音，于是内心不由得微弱思考自己在哪。  
医生看着躺在手术台上的李皖之逐渐苏醒便一愣，但又很快恢复到平静，“总理，现在这里是手术室，请不要乱动。”  
“手术室？”李皖之虚弱面无血色，忽抓住医生的手，“医生...请问...我怎么了？”  
医生看着旁边的随从医护人员有点不好意思说。  
李皖之抓住医生的手用了点力，虽很虚弱但言语急切，“医生....请告诉我..我是总理...任何事情我都扛的住...请告诉我...好吗？”  
“总理，这个你可能真的承受不起……”  
李皖之的眼睛一瞥看见旁边有手术刀便立即夺来握在手中对准自己的脖子，“我再说一遍.....告诉我！” 因刚才的大动作使本就虚弱的他喘着粗气但依旧坚定的握着手中的手术刀。  
医生被他的这一举动一下子一下子愣住然后瞪大双眼，“总理您放下！放下！这个事情不能太激动！您先放下好好说！”  
李皖之依旧不放下对准自己脖子的手术刀，并抵着脖子向内伸进去几厘，此刻有些许血渗出，“告诉我！”  
医生叹了口气，“好，总理你听好，如果您要是再这样，可不只是您一个人死了！您现在肚子里有身孕！”  
李皖之惊愕的瞪大双眼，手瞬间被抽去力气，手术刀顺势掉在地上，他的手一直在抖，整个人魂不守舍，紧张不安，忽地抓住医生的胳膊，“医生....我想知道...孩子...怎样了？”  
“您已经早产加上大出血了，现在孩子死活我们也无法确定，我们这就对您和孩子进行全力救治，您千万别激动，放松下来，不然对孩子也是百弊而无一利。”  
李皖之松开抓住医生胳膊的手，努力平静自己的情绪，忍着泪，“麻烦你们了... 你们尽力就好，至于这孩子能不能活.....就看天意吧....我不会怪你们的...”微停顿，“对了，还有....如果主席过来询问我的事情...我想请你们替我保密...好吗？”  
“不麻烦,照顾您是我们的责任——主席的话,我们……我们尽量。”医生无比担忧的看着他。  
李皖之因现在极其虚弱毫无力气所以攥紧拳头使自己有点力气坚定说话，“请你们...一定...不要讲我这事告诉主席...这是命令！”  
医生对着他坚定点头，“好，我们会的……一定会的！” 有点颤抖的语气给他扎了麻药，对着所有医护人员开始拿起刀点头，即将准备手术。  
李皖之在听到医生的话后，心突然放了下来，打完麻醉的身体莫名的有点疲惫，可能是这几日太操劳了，那就闭上眼睛好好的睡一觉吧，醒来或许一切都安好，在闭上眼的一刹那，眼前浮现的全是习秦轩的身影，他笑了，一滴泪流了出来，沉沉的睡去。

习秦轩赶到医院抢救室的楼层的时候手术室的灯亮着，他气喘吁吁的看着门口，看到一位医生从手术室里面走出来招呼了外面其他的护士交代了一些事情就要再进手术室，于是立即叫住了他，“这里面是怎么个情况？”  
医生寻着声音看去，看到是主席，愣了一下，随后赶紧走到他的身边，“主席，您怎么来了？这里面……”停顿，想起总理的话，复又开口，“病人目前状况良好，就是失血过多，需要先输血。”  
“怎么个失血过多？”  
医生被习秦轩问的愣了一下，急忙找个理由搪塞，“就是...总理...总理他自己做饭不小心划到手腕了....”说完就连医生自己都不信，立刻转身走进手术室。  
“诶你这……”习秦轩看着手术室的门关上又看看秘书，搞得年轻的秘书心里又是一阵慌乱和不安。  
习秦轩看得出现在身旁这个秘书的心情，用手轻拍拍他的肩，“你别怕，我不能怎么样对你，就是——你也辛苦，把他这么一个大出血的人抱过来也不容易吧……没事，就算他……嗯……我也不会怪任何人。”  
年轻的秘书看见主席对总理是真的好，有点愧疚，打算直接将这个惊世骇俗的秘密告诉他，“主席，对不起....我没能跟你说实话...这错误我认罚..您给我党内记大过也没事...只是...只是总理是个非常好的总理...你能不能放过他...并且...他已有身孕...主席能不能找到这孩子的爸是谁...告诉他要好好对待咱们最好的总理。”  
习秦轩在听到“身孕”这两个字一下子瞪大眼睛，“什么？！他真的……”却又堵住嘴不让自己喊出来。  
秘书看到主席这过激的反应以为主席要依法处理总理，急的哭了出来，“主席....您就放过总理吧...他的过错都罚在我一人身上...总理也是个受害者啊...他肯定不知道自己身体的特殊情况...被其他有心人利用了...那个人故意让总理怀上...只是...只是那个人是孩子的爸不能处置...不然孩子就没父亲了...让他好好对咱的总理才是最重要的啊。”  
习秦轩连忙摆手让这位年轻的秘书镇定下来，“你冷静我没处置他的意思 就是这发生的太突然……”  
秘书听到主席没有处置总理的意思，立马破涕而笑。

李皖之从一场很幸福很温馨的梦中醒来嘴角还带着微笑慢慢睁开眼，“医生？”  
原先一直在看着记录的医生没有注意到李皖之的状况，在李皖之又叫了几声后，这才意识到，微笑道：“总理，我在。孩子安好，现在在保温箱里面呢，然后——总理，我想你得不得不见一个人。”  
李皖之苍白无力一笑，“那就好，谢谢你们了......我想现在自己冷静一下...麻烦你们帮我告诉他。”  
医生拿报告的手颤抖了一下，随后点头，不再说话轻轻出去。  
李皖之看见医生离开病房后，掏出手机打给王部长，要求他来这医院的后门接下自己。王部长很是疑惑总理怎么就进医院了，但是他永远都会遵从李皖之的决定，于是立马开车奔赴目的地。  
李皖之在挂断电话后看向窗外，“主席，我也不知道我要干什么，只是觉得，我们现在还是别见面的好，至于那孩子——你先好好看养着吧。”


End file.
